


Because

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius writes an essay for extra credit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phineasjones' e.e. cummings challenge. Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

Eighty-five percent of the wizarding world thought he should be killed, according to a poll conducted by the Daily Prophet. "Why?" they asked one person. "Because," he had replied. They acknowledged a small margin of error since some of the people questioned "didn't want werewolves executed, but were amenable to the idea of imprisoning them for life." But the poll wanted to know "yes" or "no," and only fifteen percent of wizards would say "yes" to Remus Lupin staying alive and free, lying in his bed at Hogwarts, staring at the ceiling. And even fewer would say "yes" to a wealthy, pureblood boy drawing back the curtains, casting a silencing charm, and kissing his way up to the werewolf's lips.   
  
The werewolf himself held up a hand and murmured, "No."  
  
"Yes," said the pureblood boy, placing himself in the fifteen percent minority as his black hair fell in front of his eyes. "I know what you're thinking."  
  
"That I want to be alone, and you shouldn't be skiving class?" Remus turned his head to the side and stared at the curtain.   
  
"No. You're thinking how much the world hates you, and that you aren't worthy to have friends, the usual rubbish. Sometimes I think you enjoy torturing yourself. You should really stop that, because it's my job." In spite of himself, Remus shut his eyes and sighed when Sirius pressed kisses to his upturned jawline. "As for class, I'd rather be here than there."   
  
"And what about your essay? You have to turn it in."   
  
"I don't have an essay," said Sirius nonchalantly.  
  
Remus turned back to him again with a bewildered look. "But you worked on it all night - you and James and Peter. I've never seen you work on any assignment that way."   
  
The professor, of course, had privately excused Remus from the essay. "Werewolves: What Separates Beast from Human and How to Protect Yourself." The answer, eighty-five percent of wizards said, was to kill them. It was James who had found that poll in his research; ten years old, but no doubt still an accurate representation.   
  
Sirius shifted to the side and draped an arm over Remus. "I can't turn it in."   
  
"I thought you finished it."  
  
"I did, but I didn't write it for the professor." Sirius gave a maddening smile, slipped his hand into his robe, and withdrew some folded parchment. "Go on, read it," he said, unfolding it and handing it to Remus. "I wasn't going to show it to anybody. I was just so bored while James and Peter were working on theirs, and I didn't feel like doing the assignment..." He trailed off and rested his head on the pillow as Remus took the letter and began reading. "It might help you feel better," he said softly.  
  
Remus took in a slow, steadying breath. The tip of Sirius' nose was touching his cheek, and that small point of contact made all his nerve endings explode.  
  
 _"Werewolves: What Separates Beast from Human and How to Protect Yourself."_  
  
 _This must be the stupidest essay topic ever devised by wizardkind. I mean that, and I don't intend to write it. Peter needs a good mark, and James is in some asinine competition with Evans, but I have no reason to put any thought into this topic whatsoever. And Remus will lecture me if he doesn't think I'm doing my work._  
  
"I don't lecture."  
  
Sirius laughed against his skin, and Remus returned to the essay, if it could be called that.  
  
 _Let's see. Things I like. Pumpkin juice, torturing Snape with James, staring at Remus. Things I hate. Snape, locked doors, writing sop. Even if it's true. Just chanced a look at Remus, and he's hovering over his book glumly like he wants to sink into it and never come back to real life. Remus is so thin, he looks like anyone could just walk up to him and knock him over. But whatever makes it easier to topple him into my bed, I can appreciate. And if he's thin, well then I'm that much closer to what's inside the skin. Bones and heart and Remus. I like his body. I like holding him, holding onto him rather. Holding him sounds like I'm the one protecting him. No, I hold onto him._  
  
 _What separates man from beast, Professor? That's easy. The wolf is vicious and no person can touch it. Remus is patient while I touch every part of him I can. My body works better when it's with his. It makes more sense, and it shows me that yes, there's a purpose to this muscle, and a very good reason for that piece of skin. Remus gives every part of my body a reason for existing. And even if he doesn't know it, every part of him has a "why?" that I can answer simply with, "because I like it." He would scoff and say,_ "Every  _part?" and I would reply, "Yes. Every part, from your toes to your bony spine to the slightly crooked tooth on the left side of your mouth."_

 _James just yawned. Time to give up on homework for the night. No. Apparently not. What does he care if Lily beats him? Well I, for one, am finished. Stupid essay. Man or beast. Look at him. It's obvious, isn't it?_  
  
Remus lowered the parchment and said nothing, not quite knowing what he'd say even if he could speak. Beside him, Sirius shifted closer. "Sorry about that bony spine bit," he said.  
  
No, talking wasn't necessary. Remus turned and moved over Sirius, his breath quickening at the way Sirius' eyes widened and lit up with anticipation.  _I love when your eyes do that_ , he thought.  _That's their "because."_  The grinning mouth was asking "why?" and Remus answered "because" with his lips. Because, because, because. One hundred percent "yes."  
  
  
And here's the poem.  
\-----------------  
  
i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite a new thing.  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones,and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will   
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like,slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur,and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh....And eyes big love-crumbs,  
  
and possibly i like the thrill  
  
of under me you so quite new  
  
-e.e. cummings


End file.
